Insanity
by Fuckingqueenofhell
Summary: Ugh I hate writing summaries. Batman finds someone in Arkham Asylum. Now why is a teenager in an insanity ward.
1. Chapter 1

This is a choppy written story with a lot of short scenes. I'm sorry that I am not sorry for it.

Arkham Asylum. Built to hold the mentally ill and criminally insane. Infamous for escapes and corrupted employees. The Joker, for example, can escape on a whim. The warden has been known to release "rehabilitated" inmates to re-offend.  
In all honesty, no one would be there if Batman didn't bring them back. Which was what he was doing right now.

"Bats I was just havin' some fun!" Harley squirmed as she tried to escape her handcuffs. Batman didn't say anything as he put her in her cell. Once the door closed she stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes and was on his way out when he saw a new member.

It was a kid, about 15 or 16 years old. His hair was jet black, and his skin pale. Unlike a lot of other inmates, who were loud and obnoxious, he was completely quiet. He sat on his bunk playing on a Game Boy.  
"Jeff, who is that?" Batman asked the orderly taking off Harley's cuffs.  
"Don't know. The people who dropped him off here said to call him Phantom." Jeff said and came to the front of Phantom's cell.  
"What's he in here for?" Batman asked. He was curious to why a kid would be in a mental hospital.  
"Didn't say. But they said he suffers from PTSD." Jeff shrugged.  
Batman grunted and started to make his leave. Phantom was looking up from his game. His eyes were completely dead, and bags hung from them. Batman was going to say something, but the boy was too fast and he was back to playing his game.  
"I want a full history of this patient by the time I get back." Batman ordered to Jeff. And as fast as he came, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

A day later Batman came back to Arkham Asylum dragging the Riddler. He didn't even listen to the Riddler's rant. He wanted to see the boy. The orderly, Jeff, had a file made with everything he knew about the boy. It had only four pages, and most was blacked out.  
"You know you could just ask." Phantom said behind the Dark Knight. Batman didn't flinch as he turned around. "That's my file right?"  
It was not unusual for inmates to walk around the premises if they have good behavior. But never in two days. Batman didn't say anything, and Phantom smirked.  
"I thought as much. My name isn't Phantom, it's Danny. They thought Danny was too human so they called me Phantom." Danny said, looking over Batman's shoulders to read the file.  
"Who are they?" Batman asked, and Danny blanched.  
"Forget I said anything." He replied and scurried back into his cell. Batman didn't go after him.

Hey guys I am going to keep all my chapters short and update faster. I appreciate reviews :) Also Thank you random guest!


	3. Chapter 3

The next day there was a riot. A lot of criminals got free. The rest were caught by guards. Well all but Danny. Danny stayed in his cell the whole time. That gained him points with the guards, but made enemies with the inmates. Not that he ever cared anyway.  
Batman was back again in a few hours after the riot. He was able to catch Poison Ivy. But he had another agenda to fill. He wanted to talk to Danny.  
Danny had some drawings hung up. There was a girl about his age with dark purple lipstick and jet black hair. There was an African American boy with a red beret and glasses. Batman examined the pictures quietly through the glass before knocking. Danny, who was preoccupied by his game, looked up. Danny gave Batman a smile, and he came in.  
"I got you new games." Batman said and tossed him a grocery bag. Danny rummaged through the bag, seemingly pleased with his findings.  
"Thank you." Danny smiled at him. Batman grunted, which meant you're welcome.  
"Why didn't you leave with the others?" Batman asked and Danny frowned. He looked around a minute before pointing at his neck. A small X was at the base. A familiar scar that only could have come from Amanda Waller.


	4. Chapter 4

Amanda Waller is a busy woman. When you wake her up you are either completely stupid or have a death wish. Or the extremely rare choice is that you're Batman.  
"Waller." Batman barked.  
"I should arrest you for trespassing. What do you want?" She barked back.  
"Phantom is in Arkham Asylum. I want to know why." Batman demanded.  
"That's not my department. Check with the Guys in White." She answered and rolled over to face Batman, but he was already gone.

So um I won't write 5,000 words. I can barley push out 1,500 for things I get graded on. And I don't know who salad fingers is. Thanks to everyone who has read this. I am almost done with the next little chapter. If I get it done tonight I will post it :) Lots of love my peeps! PEACE OUT SUCKAS


	5. Chapter 5

Batman, lacking the cape and cowl, sat in front of the huge bat computer. He was able to hack into the Guys In White's database. What he found was sickening. Danny, among others, were used as experiments. From what he could tell Danny was a metahuman. His hair was white, and his eyes were green in the other form.  
"Master Bruce, it is almost 6 AM." Alfred reminded. "If you truly want to help this boy you should do it fully rested."  
"Thank you Alfred." Bruce said, and put his computer to sleep. He headed up stairs to his room, where he spent all morning thinking of Danny.  
**~~~AN**

Like I said I am not going to write big chapters, because I get bored of them so fast. I'm sorry that I am not sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't hard to find the man in charge after Waller's help. He knew just where to find Vlad Masters. He was in Gotham for a conference right now. Bruce Wayne was going to make a partnership with either him or the new Powers company. That choice became so much easier now. Batman would never have thought Vlad would be so heartless. He has met Vlad a couple of times and he was always friendly. Goes to show how people aren't all that they seem.  
Vlad's hotel room was in the Nuit, the most expensive hotel in the city. Batman peered down into Vlad's room. He was sitting on his couch watching a sitcom. Nothing out of the ordinary. He took an occasional sip of what looked like scotch. It wasn't long before Vlad got a phone call. Batman could only make out a bit of what Vlad was saying before Alfred interrupted him.  
"Sir, Daniel Phantom tearing apart Arkham Asylum." Alfred stated. Batman thanked him, and made his way back to Arkham. He had a hunch that Vlad got the same message as he did.  
**~~~AN**

I am really really sick DX


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't touch me!" Danny screamed and threw the chair at the orderlies. "Where is Jazz?" He yelled frantically. He ran around dodging any attempts to sedate him. To Batman's shock smooth jazz was playing in the background. Probably an attempt to appease him.  
"Danny calm down." A woman tried to soothe him.  
"Where is Jazz you monsters!" Danny threw the chair at the mob trying to capture him. He back flipped, and was able to grab a wood leg from the torn apart chair. He was swinging wildly and accurately blocking any knock out darts.  
"How did this happen?" Batman barked at a woman who was hiding behind a bench.  
"We had to remove his drawings today. We-I was just following protocol!" She stammered and began weeping.  
"Give me the pictures." Batman demanded, and the woman handed him the trash can next to her. He fished out a drawing he hadn't seen before. A girl, about the age of 18, with flowing red hair and a bright blue headband on. That had to be Jazz.  
"Danny! Is this Jazz?!" Batman called out. Danny's head wiped around. His wild eyes locked onto Batman's before going up and catching sight of the drawing.  
"Jazz!" Danny smiled and flipped off the orderly he was standing on. He dashed up to Batman, and snatched the picture out of his hands. He went back into his room and taped her back onto the wall. Batman approached Danny slowly.  
"Who is she?" Batman asked calmly.  
"My sister." Danny smiled a little. A true smile. Not the fake ones he gives people when they walk by his cell.  
Clapping distracted Batman and shocked Danny.

**~~~ AN**

Okay so I guess there was a problem with the upload. My luck *sighs* I have something very important to tell you guys. There has been a lot of nice people like IvyVine6, but also a lot of mean. I will NOT put up with any more hate. I write for myself and myself only. If you have something rude to say, then shove it up your ass. I am sick of rude messages, so fuck off.


	8. Chapter 8

"Impressive, if I do say myself Batman." Vlad Masters smirked as he walked toward him. Danny cowered back into the depths of his sanctuary.  
"Mr. Masters." Batman said curtly.  
"Please call me Vlad. I am terribly sorry that someone tore you away from saving Gotham." Vlad stressed the word someone. Danny shook in terror, and Vlad smirked a tiny bit.  
"Vlad, what are you doing in Arkham Asylum." Batman forced himself to sound neutral. He wanted so badly to hit Vlad with all his might.  
"Just checking on stuff, I do own the place." Vlad shrugged with a smirk on his smug face.  
Batman wanted to facepalm. He had forgotten that Vlad had recently bought the Asylum because Gotham City couldn't afford it anymore. He couldn't believe he forgot such a huge detail like that.  
"It's late you should be home right now." Batman said sternly.  
"Yes it seems everything is back to normal." Vlad smirked at Danny, and made his way to the entrance. "See you around Daniel."  
Danny gulped and shuddered as the door shut. He sat with his back towards Batman. Without a word, Batman left his cell.

Sorry for the slow update. I hurt my finger so it is hard to type. It's really embarrassing too.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Batman brought back Scarecrow. Scarecrow unleashed his newest fear toxin inside a mall. Luckily everyone made it out okay.  
Batman noticed something different. Danny wasn't in his room when he walked by. He quickly threw Scarecrow into his cell and began looking for the boy. Jeff wasn't there today either. In fact no one Batman recognized was there any more. He went up to the glass security box, and knocked impatiently.  
"Where is he?" Batman growled at the new guards.  
"Who?" One of them piped up.  
"Where is Phantom?" Batman corrected himself, but kept the growl growing in his throat. A guard fumbled for the file cabinet, before pulling out a manila folder.  
"I'm sorry, but you're not allowed to visit him." One guard shook as he read the page. "You're not on the list of visitors."  
"Then who's on the list?" Batman asked and the guards shared glances.  
"Vlad Masters and a Maddie Fenton."

**~~~AN**

I broke my finger nail off and jammed it. You would be surprised how much you use your pointer finger.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I know I said I'd keep chapters short, but since I haven't updated in a month I think you guys deserve a longer chap.**_  
**~Bruce POV**  
With shaky hands Bruce grabbed the phone and lifted it up to his ear. Carefully he pressed each number, so there wouldn't be any mistakes. He waited as each slow ring the feeling became more ominous than the last. At the very last second someone answered the call.  
"Thank you for calling FentonWorks, this is Jazz. How may I direct this call?" The girl panted out. She sounded like she ran for the phone. This had to be Danny's sister Jazz.  
"Hello this is Bruce Wayne from Wayne Enterprises and I..."  
"Just one moment please." There was a small click as the girl set the phone down. "MOM!" She yelled across the house. The footsteps were loud, and clearly could be heard through the phone.  
"What is it sweetie?" a woman presumably Maddie Fenton said. It was hard to hear, because the phone was set down.  
"You really need to talk to the person on the phone." Jazz said excitedly.  
"Is it about Danny?" Maddie asked. Jazz hesitated before she answered. "No." She replied sadly. But with a cheerier note she added, "It's still really important." Maddie sighed and picked up the phone.  
"This is Maddie." She said bored and really annoyed.  
"Hello, I am Bruce Wayne calling to see if you received you're invite to my alternative energy banquet." I said. There are benefits of being Batman and Bruce Wayne. I could have an alternative energy fundraiser without any suspicion. I also could help save a little boy who's been locked in an asylum without anyone knowing who I was behind the mask.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Wayne. My son has gone missing, and I would like to stay in Amity Park until he's home again. While FentonWorks is honored that you considered us, it is not the best time. Thank you for calling, have a nice day Mr. Wayne." Maddie said, and she hung up on me. I held the phone to my ear still. The dial tone was just a slap to the face. I put the phone down and started to walk to my office to think of another idea, then the phone rang again. I answered in on the second ring.  
"Bruce Wayne speaking." I said, hoping it was the Fentons again.  
"Mr. Wayne, this is Jazz Fenton. I am so sorry my mom hung up on you." She apologized to me. "It's just that my brother has been missing for 8 months, and the city wants to declare him dead this week."  
"I completely understand, the loss of a family member is extremely hard." I said sympathetically to her.  
"I think it would be good for our family to go, and I will do everything in my might to make us go." She declared.  
"Well I would appreciate it very much." I smiled, maybe my plan will work after all.  
**~~~ Time skip to the night of the party. (3rd POV)**  
Everything was in order. Diplomats and scientists from around the country were gathered around discussed alternative energy methods. Politicians talked about cost and applications. It was like any other banquet.  
But Bruce needed something. No, someone to be exact. It was worrisome when they were 15 minutes late. And it was desperate at 30. He had given up hope when they were an hour late, but there was a knock on the door.  
Alfred opened the door with a steep bow as he welcomed the guests. The family were wearing formal outfits, but the parents looked uncomfortable. However, Jazz was completely in her element. She seemed excited, happy, and just a bit anxious.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, thank you for coming." Bruce greeted with his best charm.  
"Sorry we are late, I forgot there was a time difference." Mr. Fenton blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Something Danny must have picked on up from, from his dad.  
"No worries, help yourselves to any refreshments." Bruce smiled and waved to the food. Maddie didn't look at me as she followed her husband to the buffet table.  
"I told you I'd get them here." Jazz stood besides Bruce. She held a confident smirk. One I've seen on her brother when he was Phantom.  
"That you did." Bruce said with a smile of his own. "Jasmine I heard you chose to go to Gotham University."  
"I did. It is one of the best schools in the nation." Jazz stated proudly. "I want to major in psychology."  
"That's an excellent major Jazz. Would you be interested in an internship while you're in college?" Bruce asked politely, and as though the idea just came to him.  
"I... Uh... Yea. I mean yes! Yes I am interested." She squealed in happiness. Bruce could see why Danny loved Jazz so much. She is a great sister.  
**~~~Not done yet bitches~~~ Night time (3rd POV)**  
Maddie couldn't sleep. The hotel room was crowded, and had a crappy AC. Unlike the rest of her family, Maddie can't sleep in warm weather. She tossed and turned, before she decided to get out of bed. Careful not to wake Jack, she slide out of the queen sized bed. She was sticky from her sweat. In an attempt to help cool her off and clean herself, Maddie went to the sink. She wet a rag and ran it over her warm face.  
It didn't cool her down as she had hoped. She turned on the water, letting fill the sink with cold refreshing water. Using her hands as buckets she splashed water on her face. Maddie grabbed the hand towel off the ring, she disregarded the cleanliness of it, and dried her soaked face. Her hands made it around the porcelain bowl, and she gripped it tightly.  
How dare she be in Gotham City, when her son was somewhere out there. She knew Danny was out there somewhere. He was alive, and wanting to come home. A mother just knows these things.  
In all herself pity, she barely even notice the shadow of two little bat horns on the mirror. Thankfully years of ghost hunting made her calloused from jump scares. But that didn't stop her heart raced as she looked up into the mirror, and was half worried half scared shitless. Batman was looking right at her.

_**That's as long as I will go.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Maddie is clever, some would even say genius. So she knew that screaming when Batman was right behind her was not smart. She knew she wasn't in control of the scenario at hand. Slowly she turned around, her hands slowly going up. Maddie shivered at his expressionless rock hard features. Her years of combat training lead up to this moment.  
"I'm here about your son." Batman said. "I know where he is."  
All her defensive barriers broke in that sentence. "You know about Danny?" Her voice cracked and tears threatened to spill. "Is he okay?"  
"He's a patient at Arkham Asylum, and as I'm aware he's fine." Batman answered with his voice softened.  
Danny was alive. Maddie's heart swelled with relief and joy. Her tears spilled over, washing away all her built up sadness. It was a weight lifted off her shoulders. Now she could finally breathe.  
"Danny was tortured and experimented on." Batman continued. Anger and disbelief boiled in Maddie.  
"No, no, not my Danny." She barked. "Who do you think I am? I am not fooled so easily." She shoved Batman in a fit of rage.  
"If you want to see your son. Meet me at Arkham at 10pm tomorrow night." He said and slipped a piece of paper into her hands. When she looked down to examine it, it was her son in a prisoner outfit. When she looked up there was a light swoosh, and Batman was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Maddie paced in front of the old iron gates of Arkham Asylum. She couldn't believe she was here. She didn't know what she was expecting. Her son is dead, and it was childish to get her hopes up again.  
But why would the infamous hero Batman lie to her? Why would he try to help her, and her woes? The longer she thought about his offer, the more intrigued she became.  
"I'm here because I am a scientist, and I'm curious." Maddie would whisper to herself every time she thought about calling a cab.  
She paced in front of the gates waiting for Batman. Every few seconds she would stop and check her watch before continuing her pointless journey.  
The faint swooshing gave away his position. She turned to face him, and noticed he had a split lip. She assumed that is why he was late.  
"Follow me." Batman said, and opened the gate doors. She gulped, and followed right behind him. She clutched her purse as a way to comfort herself.  
He opened the church style door for her. It smelled of sweat and blood, and she shivered. Hesitantly she went inside, and followed Batman to a glass window.  
The Secretary had blonde hair, and her nose was buried in a magazine. Batman coughed loudly, and she peaked her brown eyes up.  
"B-batman?" She whispered and she threw her magazine behind her. "How can I help you?" She tried not to stutter.  
"We're here for Phantom." Batman said and Maddie's heart stopped.  
She hadn't heard that name in months. Phantom had disappeared right after Danny. Everyone had thought that ghost was to blame. The rumor was that he killed Danny. Hatred boiled inside Maddie at the thought of Phantom. What she would do for a minute alone with Phantom.  
"Ma'am, your ID?" The Secretary interrupted her thoughts. Maddie blushed and dug through her purse, and pulled out her wallet.  
"Alright Mrs. Fenton and Batman, he's in room 405. I assume you know the way?" She asked Batman, and he gave a curt nod. She opened the steel doors that let us into the asylum. Once she was out of ear shot Maddie turned on Batman.  
"You said we going to go see Danny! I can't believe you brought me here to talk about Phantom!" Maddie jabbed at Batman's armor. He looked confused for a second, before realization spread across his face. He continued walking pass her.  
"It will all be explained." He said ominously, and Maddie clenched her fists.  
At the end of the hall sat two bulky men guarding a room. She automatically knew that's the one. The men stood when they came near. Maddie's heart started racing as she pulled out her ID.  
"She's clear, but you can't come." One of the guards said and pointed at Batman. She turned and looked at Batman for advice.  
"Go, you don't need me." He encouraged, and Maddie nodded.  
"Call us if you need help" The guard said opened the door for her. She took a cautious step inside the semi-spacious room. Sitting on the bed facing the wall sat a black haired boy.  
"Danny?" Maddie croaked as tears threatened to spill over. The boys head perked up immediately.  
"Mom?" Danny said as he turned around. He leaped off the bed and ran to her. "Mom." He sobbed as he pulled her into a hug.

Yeah I have this huge project coming up soon so I won't be around much anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

Dollar to anyone who can find a random reference to a movie.

"Mom," Danny kept whispering as he sobbed into her shoulder. Her tears spilled over and she dropped to her knees. "you can't be here." He pulled away from her.  
"No everything will be okay now. You will come home with me. Jazz, your father, and Vlad would be so excited to see you." She shook her head as he wiped away his tears. He visibly cringed when Vlad's name was said. Fear and despair filled his sky blue eyes.  
"I can't go." Danny said as tears threatened to come back. He shook his head sadly.  
"I'm your mother, and you're coming with me." She stood up and grabbed his hand. When she tried to pull him up he whispered something. A bright light engulfed him, and where her little boy sat was the ghost she tried to destroy.  
"Phantom?" Maddie gasped. His jumpsuit was in rags, and it was stained with crusty dried blood. His hair no longer held its white glow, instead lay limply in a grey heap. But what threw her off her guard was his eyes. No longer had they held their mischief and humor. In their place was sad old eyes. One's that have seen war, trauma, and suffering. Maddie's heart went out for the poor ghost.  
"You tricked me into believing you're my son!" She felt herself yelling at the poor ghost. He flinched, but remained silent on the ground. "You're just like the other ghosts; lying, sneaky, evil creatures!"  
She went over to the door, and knocked to leave. The same white light flashed across the room. The guards opened the door for her, and she did one last peak into the cell room. She saw her son hunched over crying before the metal door separated them completely.

Senior project is almost done. Not going to lie it was 14 pages long when I was done. The most I've ever written. EVER! Leave a review ya filthy animals.


	14. Chapter 14

Maddie darted out of the asylum. Batman kept up right behind her asking what happened. Eventually she had enough and spun around to face the dark knight.  
"That thing is not my son." She growled at him. "That was a ghost. Ghosts lie Batman, he tricked you into feeling pity on him." She turned back and headed toward the gate.  
"Maddie, ask Vlad Masters about the Specter project." Batman called out, and she gave a glance back and he was gone.  
What did Vlad have to do with this? Vlad is Jack's best friend, no way would he hold back information about their son. But deep down she knew she had to ask Vlad, and her hand dug deep into her purse bringing out her phone. She held down the speed dial for Vlad, and only 3 rings later someone picked up.  
"Hello?" Vlad answered groggy from sleep.  
"Vlad?" Maddie asked biting her lip.  
"Oh Maddie! What can I do for you?" Vlad said perking up.  
"What is the Specter Project?" She asked bluntly, knowing it's easier to just to ask out right. There was a pause on the other end.  
"Maddie why don't we meet somewhere and talk one on one?" Vlad asked after the long drawl.  
"Sounds good to me." She answered.

Note:

Ohhh what am I doing?! It's not great, and I'm sorry.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. A lot of horrible things happened during spring break.

She sat across from Vlad. Her hands gripped the cup of coffee in front of her. For once in her life, her fear outweighed her curiosity. She was afraid of the answers Vlad would provide. Upon investigation, she noticed Vlad wasn't exactly himself either. He had dark circles under his eyes. His hair wasn't pulled back into his usual ponytail. His shirt was wrinkly with a little coffee stain on the sleeve.

"You look lovely, like always." Vlad flirted, but with his tired voice it came out creepier than usual. She took a sip of her coffee, choosing to ignore his comment.

"Vlad tell me everything you know about the Spectre project." She demanded. Her patience was gone, she needed to know what really happened to her son.

"I see you've found Daniel." Vlad sighed.

"I found Phantom pretending to be my son." She corrected bitterly and took another sip. Vlad widened his eyes a bit. A smirk twitched at his lips a bit.

"Do you know why your portal started working randomly?" Vlad asked and leaned in on the table. His put his chin in his hands and looked down on her. "Did you realize the on switch was inside the portal?"

Her heart sank. Her mind went back to that fateful night when Danny went to the hospital. He told them he was just too close, that the portal caught a spark. She didn't even question it. "Oh no Danny." She whispered as tears ran down her face.

"Danny is Phantom. I'm sorry Maddie that you had to find out like this." Vlad held onto her hand gently. "The Danny you know is gone though. His ghost side overwhelmed him and he killed a lot of people. You know all about the Nasty Burger explosion right?"

She nodded at him. How could she forget the explosion that killed Danny's best friends. Everyone was told that the sauce maker misfired and caused it. Danny was supposed to meet them there, but thankfully he was late. He wasn't the same after that.

"It wasn't an accident. Phantom took control of him and overheated the machine. He flew away before it exploded." Vlad said solemnly. "He confessed to the Guys In White when he was caught."

"I don't believe it." She found herself saying. "Danny would never do anything like that."

Vlad sighed and stood up. Taking out his wallet he paid for the bill. "Believe what you wish." Vlad said and gave her a flash drive. "Maybe you will change your mind."

Yeah.


End file.
